Fun, Life, and Love
by Havbot
Summary: The Transformers have lost their home, and they can't find anymore femmes. But the humans can help with that.
1. Chapter 1

The night was silent when she looked out into the dry sandy landscape. There was no birds or crickets chirping this evening and Bell was cautious. She always listened to the wild, because they knew things she didn't. Three years of training made her taught her that to always find animal sounds, because sometimes they would tell you everything would be alright, but this night was silent, a bad sign.

Manboozu was chuckling as he played with his 'toy'. The silent girl lay next to him while Bell stood guard at the door. He was drunk and wanted pleasure like every other day, and so the unfortunate girl lay naked and shaking in the mans bare arms.

Bell left anger towards the man who called himself her commander. Commander her ass, he was no better then the scum laughing and joking downstairs. The rifle in her hands were so tempting. She wanted to raise the barrel and shoot the monster, just like she when she was forced to kill innocent people, but the men downstairs would kill her before she got far, if she was lucky.

Bell Stork had moved to Africa with her parents, because she was the daughter of missionaries. Oh course trying to bring child soldiers back to their previous childhoods didn't go well, but her parents never stopped their trying. It then came to the part where the ones they were trying to save came and mercilessly killed them, but Manboozu had saved her from murder, unfortunately for her, she became a child soldier.

The first year was hard and she took abuse after abuse until pain was nothing but discomfort. The shouting became dull noise and the blood was everyday thing. Children after children died around her, but Bell was a fighter, one that they had never ever had. In the second week of the second year, she became a captain and had climbed the ranks until even the adults gave her a little respect. Unfortunately she was good at planning and they knew that.

Their next attack was at a village with a large school which held a vast number of innocent children that came from villages round that one village. Fortunately for the school a UN forces was stationed right out side its borders, recently been stationed there three weeks ago, and would be a challenge to attack. Bell dreaded the next day, when the guns would pattle until nothing was left or until its user was dead.

Suddenly Manboozu's radio jumped to life and the gate guards voice blared through the speakers.

"Manboozu, a truck has arrived with supplies." said the guard. Manboozu groaned and he scowled at the radio.

"Bell go tend to it for me." ordered Manboozu returning his attention to the poor girl next to him. Bell left without a word and marched down the three story building down to the ground level where Kulino, another child soldier stood guarding the front of the building with another that Bell couldn't identify. A new comer. Bell nodded marching by and she headed to the front main gates.

Other child soldiers stood as Bell marched by in a quick stride. The children were forced to do this, because Bell was just that good, but Bell hated it, and couldn't stop it. She came to the main gates a few minutes later and blinked at the bright lights of a large semi Peterbuilt. It was old fashioned but the power that rumbled from under its hood said that is still had many years to come. Two men stood pressed against the side of the truck while the older child soldiers, as old as fourteen a down, checked them and their luggage in the large trailer. Bell stared at it for a long moment. Something wasn't right. Te shipment shouldn't be there until tomorrow, and they never ordered any bigger then a small truck, so then why was a semi parked in front of the gates.

"What's happening?" Bell asked as she reached the gate guards. One of them by the name of Oli, looked at Bell and then handed her papers.

"These are you order forms for the shipment we were suppose to get tomorrow, but they're early." he said. Bell nodded reading the forms.

"I know Oli, I ordered them myself." she said. There was something up, because this wasn't the order form she handed in. she looked up at the men, who were roughly pushed in front of Bell and she studied them. One of the men, the passenger was a little nervous. He watched Bell as if she was a time bomb and would explode at anytime. The other was so calm that it looked like he had been in the same situation a million times. What was strange was that they were the same colour as the others, and Bell was the only white person around, but she knew better.

"Get in, I will be in the passenger seat, you get into the back." Bell ordered. The men were let go and I climbed into the truck while the other man climbed up in behind me and the driver climbed into his seat. The gates were opened and Bell tapped the dash board and she noticed in the corner of her eye the other man flinch ever so slightly. Nim ignored it and faced forward as the man drove the big semi in through the narrow gateway into the crowded courtyard.

"Keep strait and go slow, I don't want any of them killed." Bell ordered the man, and he nodded. After many shouting from the older children and the adults, the children scattered and the semi drove faster into where the area where Bell then turned to the driver.

"Stop the truck." she ordered flipping out her hand gun and pointing it at the driver. He did as ordered and watched Bell as she leaned into the seat.

"You're not the delivery driver, you're an UN soldier or you're working for them, and inside this trailer is a large squad of UN troops." she said. The man shook his head and opened his mouth, but Bell held the gun higher and scowled.

"Don't even pretend, I'm not stupid." she snapped. The man stared at her. His electric blue eyes searching her teal blue ones.

"Are you going to kill me?" he asked, his baritone voice shaking through her. Bell stared at him for a long moment before she lowered her gun.

"No, I want the best for my troop, and if that is to stop the monsters then I'll do anything to stop them. My troop and I will help, if you need it." She said. The man stared at her before he nodded.

"If your troop will get injured then I won't ask for help." he said. Bell shook her head.

"They will if they don't help. They'll attack the soldiers." she said. Bell then put her handgun back into its holster. "Wait for you friend, I'll send him back here." she opened the door and climbed out. Leaving the door open she headed back where a confused man sat scanning the area.

"Get back in there and stay with your friend until further notice." she ordered. The man clambered out and hurried back to the cab. Bell watched the door shut and then disappeared into the shadows.

She came to a place where the younger children were kept in small departments in the building. Every older soldier was loyal to the bone to her and she knew they would rather die then disobey her, especially if its against the adults. One of these her most trusted was Kuna, a fourteen year old girl with a missing hand. She nodded to Bell as she came closer to her and her partner, a thirteen year old boy named Urn.

"UN soldiers are in our walls. We fight with them tonight to stop the adults." Bell said drawing surprised expressions from her two comrades. After the sock, smiles appeared and they nodded.

"What do you want I to do Bell?" asked the girl. Bell smiled.

"I want you and the others to keep the little ones inside. I don't want them in this fight.' she said.

"Understood." said the girl.

"Tell the others." Bell whispered as she left. She had gone to the older children's barrack and told them the good news. Of course they all were ready for the fight, and Bell went on to prepare for the rest of the night.

**Min night**

Bell glance at the new moon sky. This was good. If there was no moon, then the few adults that would be up at this hour wouldn't be able to see much. The semi sat silently where she had left it, and she could see a few of her unit around it, protecting it from the adults.

The other older children were on guard duty and most of the adults had retired to their beds and the whole base was silent. Bell looked up at the window that belonged to the base commander and watched as it finally shut off. It was time.

Bell made her way to the semi and nodded to her friends, who had moved from their barracks and now surrounded the sides of the trailer, one so that they startle the poor UN soldiers inside, and two, to stay out of the small lights from a light near the walls. Bell knocked on the driver's side of the semi and looked up at the driver when he opened it.

"Its time to move, is the ones outside ready?" she asked. The man nodded and she moved out of the way as he jumped down and silently shut the door. The other man did the same on the other side and jumped at all the child soldiers around the semi trailer. The two men moved to the back and Bell made sure no one was around that shouldn't be there and then she nodded to the driver and he opened the door.

Startled UN soldiers just stared at them. Bell watched as the driver and the man lowered a ramp silently and talked to the man who seamed to be in charge. The man nodded and looked at Bell.

"Optimus said you're helping us, why?" he asked as the soldiers filed out of the trailer.

"We need to be free, I won't let my unit become monsters like the adults here." she said. The silent murmur from the children made the soldiers flinch slightly. They were expecting them to attack at any time.

Bell turned out scanning the area. It was clear so she barked a command to the other children and they silently followed her out through the camp towards their assigned areas. The ones that were already there, since they weren't allowed to leave, nodded to them slightly but ignored them as they passed. Some would stiffen but by Bell's warning scowl, they returned to their duties. It was then most of the UN soldiers headed towards the adult barracks while some of them headed towards the gate with the help of the other children. Bell and the mission leader of the UN group headed towards the headquarters, where the commander slept unaware. The guards Bell had passed just glanced at them and allowed them in without saying a word. When they reached the floor where the commander slept, Bell stopped the adults at the door. She nodded to the two guards, who nodded back and hurried down the steps silently.

"Let me go in first, I will take the girl away before you can deal with him." she whispered. The men nodded and Bell slipped into the room. It was dark, but Bell could see easily. The commander laid sprawled over the bed and the girl sat at the corner sniffling in the corner, very silently. Bell looked to make sure that the commander was asleep before she made her way over toward the girl. The girl blinked up at Bell as Bell signalled the girl to be quiet. A tear trickled down her cheek as she stared up at her saviour.

The girl tried to stand but the commander had been hard on her and so her legs were weak. Bell noticed and bent down, took the girl's arm and draped it over her shoulders. He helped the girl up and they silently made their way towards the door. Suddenly stepped on something sharp and squeaked causing the commander to stir. They froze as the watched him scratch himself before turning over to his stomach and go back to sleep.

Bell glanced at the girl before the continued on through the room. Bell helped the girl through the door and sighed as they finally got out of the most dangerous part of their escape. Bell sat the girl down and looked up at the men.

"He's the only one in the bed, it'll be easy to get him." she said. The men nodded and barrelled into the room. Bell hefted the girl as shouting came from the room and helped her down the stairs. When then they came to the bottom, the driver stood waiting for them. He took the girls other arm and helped the two out to where an ambulance and children guarding the adults, who had their hands on their heads and had their heads bowed. An ambulance was waiting for them and the driver guided the girls towards it. A medic came towards them and took the girl from the two of them. Bell dusted her hands and looked up at the driver.

"Thank you." she said. The man looked down and smiled. Bell then noticed that he had long red hair tied in a loose braid on the back of his head. He had electric blue eyes that smiled with kindness.

"You're welcome." he said then furrowed his brows together. "I don't know your name." Bell smiled.

"Bell Stork, what's yours?" Bell said smiling.

"Optimus Prime." he said. Bell beamed. He was the Autobot leader she had heard when she was with her parents, when he and the other Autobots had helped save earth from the Decepticons. Shouting made them look to see Manboozu stumble out of the headquarters shooting at the open door. He cried in fury and turned to run. But when he saw Bell his anger swelled and he aimed and shot at her hitting her square in the chest.

Bell screamed as she shot up in bed gasping for breath as she looked around at her surroundings. She was still in her one room apartment and she was far away from Africa far away from that war.

It had been seventeen years since that day and Bell had been living in various cities since she came back. She had moved in with her older sister, who had refused to go with them, and had gone back to school. She is now a Psychiatrist for rebellious teens and for those who had gone against the law and were sentenced to see her for a number for months or years.

Bell looked at the clock and noticed that she was only an hour away until she had to get up and get ready for work. She lay back down, but she couldn't fall back to sleep, so she gave up and went to the shower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Two weeks**

**Tranquility Airport**

Suzan Nelson sighed as she got off the plane, as waited for her bags and as she waited for her mother to come and fetch her. She had moved from New York to Tranquility California to live with her mother as her father rotted in jail for murder and attempted murder. Her father was a drug dealer and had always in huge debt with a drug gang when he had killed his girlfriend when he was stressed. The dead woman and Suzan were in the wrong place at the wrong time when her father attacked with a gun. Suzan was able to escape and call the police.

Her mother lived in Tranquility as a lawyer and she was married to a doctor who worked at Tranquility Hospital. Of course she wasn't the only sibling, she had a half brother by the name of Brian Cotter. He was a six year old starting school in a week, at the same time Suzan would start at her new high school, Tranquility High School.

"Suzan!" someone called catching the young teens attention. She grabbed her bag just as it was about to pass her. When she hefted the black bag and turned to the person who called her, she was enveloped in long strong arms of her mother. Suzan smiled as the familiar Sweet Williams perfume wafted off her mother.

"Hey mom, long time no see." she said hugging her mother back. Suzan was just a head taller then her mother who smiled up at her.

"How are you, baby?" she asked pulling back to look at Suzan.

"I'm fine mom, just tired." Suzan said. Suzan's mother smiled as she took one of Suzan's bags and pulled her arm as she went.

"Then, lets get you home then, Brian has always wanted to meet you, he's nervous thou." said her mother. Suzan smiled as her mother spilled all the family news from since the last time they talked. Suzan listened and smiled when she was told about some neighbour who just loved to know about other people's business.

The trip to her new home was more listening and talking while her mother weaved through traffic of the beautiful city. Suzan watched the people in the city as she listened to her mother gossip and she smiled as she finally was in something she liked.

She had never liked living with her father, she had no idea what was in her head when she chose to stay with her father, but now that she was with her mother, she was glad that she was able to move in with her other family, finally.

Her new house was beautiful when her mother pulled into the driveway which held two other vehicles. Suzan's mother turned off the car and stared at one of them. She smiled and opened the door.

"Dave's home, must be a quiet day today." she said as she climbed out. Dave was Suzan's mother's husband. Suzan took the heaviest bag and let her mother take the lightest. She never allowed anyone to take the heaviest, unless the really insist, but at this occasion, even when her mother insisted that she take the heaviest one, she would never allow it.

The outside house was beautiful. Fresh cut grass, the loose grass raked away with trimmed bushes and trees. A bird bath lay in the middle with a full bird feeder sat waiting to be used. The front porch had large pottery vases with either trees or sunflowers planted in them.

When they entered the house, Suzan looked around at the clean and neat entrance hall and almost didn't want to leave her dirty runners on the shoe mat. The floor was polished wood and pictures of family members hung on pastel yellow walls. A white vase full of white roses filled middle of the room. Sliding doors sat on either side of a marble staircase one open wide allowing the sound of a TV coming through it. Suzan's mother put her small bag next to the coat closet out of the way and Suzan followed.

"Leave the bags here, we'll take them up later, lets go meet the others first." she said walking through the hall towards the open French sliding doors. Suzan followed and came to a sitting room, but no one was there. The sitting room was a different colour then the entrance hall the walls were a sunny light orange colour with yellow and black furniture decorating the room. More family pictures hung on the walls. A glass top coffee table sat in the middle of the circle of chairs, a pot of small yellow flowers were homed there.

Suzan's mother went to a pare of sliding door at the other side of the room and Suzan followed. Inside this room was the entertainment room. A large flat screen plasma TV sat one a black entertainment center with a blue ray player on top of a DVD and video player. On one shelf a Wii sat on top of a PS2 and on a X-Box 360. Videos sat on shelves next to the TV from various different kinds. The kids were easier to reach for Brian and the adult were higher so that only those who could reach it would be old enough to watch them. The sound system speakers sat all over the room and there were no light, only by the lamps stationed over the room.

There were two people there, one a man in his late forties with sandy blond hair and light amber eyes. He was handsome and well toned and tanned. He wore dark stonewash coloured jeans with short black shirt. He was cleanly shaved and wore a black leather band silver watch. The little boy who sat next to him watching cartoons, looked like a miniature him but he had Suzan's mother's gray-blue eyes, which she even gave to the blond teen. Brian wore a blue T shirt that had Nike on the front with long black shorts. The little boy smiled up at his mother when she pecked him on the cheek. Suzan looked away when his mother kissed Dave.

"Dave, Brian, this is Suzan, Suzan this is my husband Dave and your half brother Brain." said Suzan's mother smiling at the three. Dave stood up and walked forward.

"Nice to finally meet you Suzan, heard a lot about you from your mother." he said. Suzan shook the mans hand and smiled up at him.

"Nice to finally meet you Dave, heard a lot of things about you." she said.

"I hope their good." he said. Suzan shrugged her shoulders

"More good then bad." she said. Dave chuckled and moved to stand next to his wife as Brian stepped up in front of Suzan. The teen looked down at him for a moment then bent down and smiled.

"Hey there dud, how's it kicking?" she asked. Brian beamed and barrelled Suzan over.

**Tranquility Dance Studio**

Lydia Grant lifted her arms as the music began. Her movement was small with the texture of the music, but as soon as the music became full, her movements were big, graceful, and fast. The studio was hot, but Lydia ignored it as her legs kicked and her hips swayed with the beat. Her silver blond hair tied up and away from her face as her head rolled.

Her fit body rippled with trained muscles at every movement and her small feet darted over the padded floor. The music became a more desperate texture and Lydia gave every emotion she could find in that category. Then the music stopped and Lydia tripped on her feet and she landed hard on her butt. Fortunately the padded floor took the brunt of it.

"That's good Lydia, your improving." said the teacher as Lydia picked herself up. Lydia smiled at the middle aged woman and tossed her head back.

"Thanks Kate, but I still don't think I got it right." she said accepting her bottle of water from her trainer.

"It takes time Lydia, don't worry, but anyway, you should get home, its getting late and I'm sure your dad would want you home soon." said Kate switching off the CD player and picking up her bag. Lydia's shoulders slumped and she nodded picking up her dance bag and leaving the room.

Lydia hated going home, because her father was either at work or asleep in front of the TV. He never took time off from work to spend time with her and she always had to fend for herself. She was the only child at home, well after the death of her twin sister and brother and her mother.

It had been a Christmas holiday and they were traveling to go see Lydia's Christmas dance show that she was dancing in. It was very stormy and her mother rounded a steep corner and nearly collided with an oncoming car that had been going way too fast. Her mother had swerved to dodge it, but had unfortunately gone off the road and off the cliff into the rocky ground below, killing them instantly. Since then her father had been working every day of the year and Lydia had been studying and training ever since.

It was warm outside but a little cooler then inside the studio. The sky was dark and the stars were out and a full moon light the way home. The streets were full of people hanging out with friends for evening trying to have as much fun as they could before school started in two weeks.

Lydia's home was literally down the street and as soon as she got there she went to the ally way and up the fire escape and into the sitting room, where her father was snoozing in front of the TV with a beer on the side table. Lydia dumped her bag into her room before she went to the kitchen and put on some microwave food and went to clean up a little before she ate her dinner.

When she was done and washed the dishes, she gathered the weeks garbage and left it outside in the corridor where someone would come and leave it out for the garbage trucks the next morning. She met Mrs. Print an elderly lady who lived across the hall with her million cats. Mrs. Print was a kind woman who loved to give Lydia treats every evening and Lydia loved to talk to the old lady.

"Good evening Lydia." said the black woman. Lydia looked up from tying the garbage bag and smiled at the white haired woman.

"Good evening Mrs. Print, how are you?" Lydia greeted. Mrs. Print smiled.

"I'm good deary, thou I need a little help, I didn't take out my garbage last week and now its too heavy for my to carry, could you do it for me please?" she said. Lydia shut her apartment door and entered Mrs. Print's apartment. As soon as she entered the flowery apartment, she was assaulted by the millions cats and Lydia tried to stroke everyone of them.

"How are you doing today deary?' Mrs. Print asked heading towards the kitchen. Lydia followed stroking cat after cat while she went.

"I'm good Mrs. Print." she said.

"That's good, that's good." said Mrs. Print shuffling in one of her cupboards. Lydia smiled knowing that she was in the treat cupboard and she found the garbage bag laying right next to the entrance of the kitchen. Lydia picked it up and made her way through the maze of cats and dumped the large bulging bag into the corridor outside. She turned to the older woman and smiled as she carried a plate full of chocolate cookies with her. Lydia accepted the treats and left the woman to go in her home and get ready for bed.

**CFB Ottawa Canada**

Zoë grumbled as she hefted the weapon onto its rack as she finished cleaning it. After many hours of cleaning the same stack of weapons, it became rather irritable. She scowled at the most stupidest soldiers she had ever put eyes on. Then again they were still learning and her expectations were out of this world.

Been sent to Ottawa to help train the future soldiers of the Canadian forces, Zoë had been poster there three years ago, and so far this group was the stupidest. Her first squad was the best, but like the American forces, the recruit trainers had been gentle at them because of the lack of recruits that were signing up, they were babying them until they weren't even called soldiers. She even had a feeling that they wouldn't even make it to the life of police officers if they even tried.

Zoë checked her watch and then sighed as she glared at the stiff soldiers until one of them shifted very slightly. She glared at the unfortunate soldier and the soldier visibly paled.

"Dismissed, get out of my sight before I fill yea with lead." Zoë growled and the soldiers stood even straighter and marched off. Zoë huffed and turned to shut the weapons cupboard locking it and left for the office.

"Captain Smith, can I see you in my office?" called the Commanding Officer sticking his head out.

"Yes sir." Zoë said and gave the weapons cupboard key to the clerk and headed into the office. The office was neat and tidy like all high ranking officer's offices. The CO sat behind his desk and Zoë gave a crisp salute and the stood at ease.

"Please sit, I have, maybe, good news for you." he said. Zoë sat in the chair next to her and looked at the CO. The middle aged man sighed as he looked down at something on his desk before he looked back up at Zoë.

"You have been wonderful in the three years you have been with us. You have changed our men and women into the soldiers they should be and I thank you very much for that, but I unfortunately have to tell you that your government wants you back and to be posted to Tranquility." he said. Zoë blinked up at the man and the nodded her head.

"As much as I have enjoyed working under you sir, I would like to go home." she said. The CO nodded and picked up something. He handed Zoë a page and the woman took it.

"Here is you posting message and your plane leaves in two weeks."

**Tranquility Hospital**

Dr Naomi Small sighed as she signed the last of her reports and flopped it into the 'Out' box and rubbed her aching eyes. Nine hours was normal, but eleven wasn't. For some reason, there had been more emergencies then normal and her aching body wanted to flop down onto a bed and sleep for an eternity, but the sick wouldn't allow her to. She sighed as she flopped her head on the desk. A knock made her groan and the door opened.

"Naomi, can I come in?" came the all too familiar voice of Kevin Macs, the hospital manager. Naomi lifted a hand and gesture in with out looking up and Kevin shut the door behind him.

"Wa ca I do fo yo?" Naomi mumbled her words getting muffled from the desk of papers. Kevin sat in one of the office's guest chairs and folded his legs as he leaned back watching the tired doctor.

"I have news for you." he said leaning his chin on the back of his hand.

"Wha ki'd of neus?" Mumbled Naomi. Kevin shifted and sighed.

"Your being fired." he said. Naomi shot up shock dominating her features.

"WHAT???" she cried. Kevin lifted a hand to silence her, an amused smirk on his face.

"I was kidding." he said chuckling. Naomi glared at the manager.

"You know kidding with an exhausted surgeon who can damage something internally with a blink of an eye is life threatening right?" she growled and Kevin chuckled.

"But I know you Naomi, you wouldn't hurt a fly." he said. Unfortunately for a fly that, at the moment, was buzzing on the table near Naomi became bug guts when Naomi slammed her fit on the table. Kevin stopped laughing and nervously shifted in his seat.

"Anyway." he said glancing at the dead fly still under Naomi's fist and back at the glaring brown eyed doctor. "I got a relocation letter from the directors to give to you." Naomi lifted a brow irritation still plaguing her facial features. Kevin lifted his hands defensively.

"Not a joke this time, they want you to say yes to be relocated to a military facility, since you use to work for them." he said. Naomi rubbed her temple as she closed her eyes.

"Where?" she asked. Kevin shrugged his shoulders.

"They never said anything about where." he said. Naomi looked at the manager with a scowl.

"Probably a secret facility." she said and shuffled in her seat. "Tell them I'm staying here." Kevin's shoulders slumped and he sighed.

"Unfortunately you have no choice, either that, or the pink slip." he said.

"What the hell are they thinking? I'm the best they got, and they dare fire me? You know what the others would say, you know what the patients would say?" thundered Naomi. Kevin swore he saw her eyes turn red as she ranted and for some reason his life started to flash across his eyes.

"Naomi, I can't do anything about it, I don't even think they have any control at the matter, you know how the government are like when they want something." he said before the dangerous doctor could grab the ball from behind her desk and throw it at him. Naomi was dangerous when she threw something, and if anger was behind it, better pray you'd go to heaven. Naomi glared venomously at the manager before she sighed and let her head fall on her desk with a loud thump. Kevin winced and was about to see if she was ok when she slammed the ball on the desk making everything in the room jump, including Kevin.

"Fine, when am I to report to…where ever I have to go?" Naomi asked.

"In two weeks." Kevin said.

**Tranquility City Minerva Street Apartment 328**

Tracy Lee sighed as she finally got home from a whole day of looking after babies. She sure loved her job but it really took a toll on her. She was more use to taking care of older people, the adults, and she loved the emergency bay. She would do anything to work in there permanently but she only was allowed a few days a month. That was probably the bad thing about have studied to be a nurse on everything.

The silence of her apartment made her sigh again, she wished she could get married have children, so that she could have someone run or walk up to her and greet her after a long days work, but no, she was just too quiet and shy to even look for one. She dumped her bag on a couch and headed towards the phone pressing play on the answering machine.

**:Hey Tracy, its Mary, your mother.: **Tracy shook her head. Her mother knew she could identify her voice. **:Your sister is pregnant, so you're going to be an aunt.:**

"Who's the boyfriend?" Tracy mumbled as she fished out some microwave dinner.

**:It's Bill, and he's started a computer company and is looking for a nurse, you might be interested, it'll bring you home.: **Tracy sighed.

"Mom I moved here to move away from you, now what else is there, for you to bug me with?" Tracy shouted at the phone.

**:I want you to call and I want you to come see your sister, she really needs to see her older sister. Anyway call soon, love you, bye.: **the machine beeped and the next message came on.

**:Hey sis its me.:** Tracy slammed the plastic cup on the counter and stormed to the phone.

"Did mom tell you to call?" she snapped at it.

**:Hey your going to be an aunt, isn't it exciting? I can't wait to be a mother.: **Tracy rolled her eyes and returned to the kitchen to start the microwave mumbling curses.

**:I'd love to see you again, I want you to be there for the birth, I want to put you as the godmother, if you don't mind.:**

"I DO MIND!" Tracy shouted.

**:And I hope you'll take the job Bill will offer you, I know you probably would love to liv-:** Tracy pressed the skip button and stalked to the kitchen.

**:Miss Lee, this is Captain William Lennox, I work for a secret operation, and we need you to help our health department, we need you to come work with a fellow medical personal to come and look after the human soldiers. Tranquility hospital knows that you will be transferring into our operation so there will be no need to inform them. Someone will come and pick you up in September 1st****. See you in two weeks.:**

**Betty's Dairy Bar Tranquility**

The man behind the counter watched wearily as his everyday customers sat talking. It wasn't that the four were sitting together, it wasn't that they had the same old stuff every day, no, it was that their head were together with a piece of paper in the middle one pointing out something on it. The girls were two sets of twins. One called the Graham Twins and the other the Storm Twins. They were all the same, troublemakers.

Vicky Storm sucked on the straw of her cherry milkshake while her twin sister Stacy Storm adjusted a structure on their home made map of the lair they said was the Dickson Gangs hideout. Hannah and Hailey Graham were out for the same thing they were, revenge.

One of their friends by the name of Lana Frost had been joked on by the Dickson Gang all the way until she had to move away that summer. The four friends had been pissed when their friend left, but they were going to get back at those guys, no matter what.

"Ok we got their place drawn, but what are we gonna do with it?" asked Vicky licking her lips from the sweet milky drink.

"I thought you had an idea." said Hannah taking a draw from her orange milkshake.

"Well I'm not the one always bringing up ideas." Vicky stated swirling her straw through her milkshake.

"Then lets brainstorm, what do we really want to do to them?" Hailey asked after she drew from her blueberry milkshake. The four stopped what they were doing and thought. Stacy then snapped.

"Hey why don't we do what they did to her." she said sitting up strait. The other three thought about it then nodded.

"Smart." said Vicky nodding to her twin. Hannah flipped the side of the page and took the pencil in her hand.

"Ok lets make a list of what they did." she said.

**Tranquility California**

Tanya Straw sighed as she crawled out of her bed and stretched. She sighed and rubbed her head shuffling over the white carpet to the shower.

When she was finished and dressed. She slid down the railing of her multi million dollar mansion in Tranquility. The polished marble floor shone as the sun streamed through the stained glass windows above the double white doors and three floor to ceiling windows on ether side. The chandelier twinkled from above as a breeze blew from the open porch, where her father was sitting drinking coffee and reading a news paper and her mother was typing something down on her silver laptop.

Tanya stepped through the olive green living room and enter the sunny porch that viewed the hunting forest Tanya and her father would go hunting, when it was hunting season and when game entered their property.

"Morning mom, dad." Tanya greeted sitting in one of the chairs across from them nodding to the maid as she laid a plate of bacon eggs, and waffles in front of her.

"Morning Tanya, how'd you sleep?" her father greeted.

"I slept well thanks." Tanya said digging into her meal. Her mother didn't say anything, but it wasn't unusual. Her mother disliked that she liked to hunt with her father, and so had barely spoken to her daughter ever since the teen had gone hunting with her father for the first time. Thou Tanya missed talking to her mother, but she didn't want to associate herself with a person like that. Tanya loved her father more then both of them, he accepted her more then her mother on anything she did, or do.

"What are you going to do today?" Mr. Straw asked looking up from his newspaper. Tanya chewed on her food before she answered.

"Probably shop for school stuff." she said. Her mother suddenly made a noise and the two looked at her.

"Something the matter dear?" Mr. Straw asked his wife. Mrs. Straw looked at him with a sour look, she then gave the look to Tanya.

"There are people call servants, Miss Straw, use them." she said. Tanya sighed and shook her head.

"I'm capable of doing things myself, I'm not a spoiled brat like other people." Tanya said. Her mother gave her a shocked face and scowled at her.

"How dare you call me a spoiled brat." her mother shouted.

"I didn't call you anything, I only said like some people, if you think I called you that, the think it. I never said." Tanya defended herself coolly.

"Anticipated it." Mrs. Straw accused.

"That's enough." snapped Mr. Straw before Tanya could say anymore. He at his daughter. "There is no need to treat your mother like that." he turned to his wife, who was smiling smugly. "And you leave her alone, if she wants to do things on her own, then let her, she's old enough." Mrs. Straw scowled and looked away lifting her nose to the air. Tanya glanced at her mother before she sheepishly smiled at her father.

"Yes sir." she said and returned to her meal as her father returned to his paper.

**Well here it is, how did you like it. Yeah a lot of characters to meet and there will be more, could anyone send a bunch of transformer names so that I can do a paring. There will be tons and this will probably be one of those ongoing stories that has no end, unless I want to end it. Well bring on those names and if I don't have them, I'll add them to the list of human females. Well see yeah, until the next chap.**


	3. Chapter 3

**One Week and Six Days**

**34 Lincoln Street, Tranquility, California**

Optimus sighed as he looked at the note in his holoform hand before he looked up at the two story house that belonged to Dr Bell Stork. It had been seventeen years since he had seen her the last time, at the village where the UN was stationed for that mission. She had been sent home while he, his Autobots and the rest of the Nest unit with the UN went to continue to get the rest of the rebels.

Now, since she had fought along side, well what not quite fight, but still she had helped them, and she was a leader they needed, especially when the Cybertronian council and the UN wanted to meet to expand their peace treaty, and Dr Bell Stork was the perfect person to be their ambassador.

He sighed again and walked up the stairs and hesitated at the door. He knocked and waited. He didn't have to wait long when a thirty-two year old Bell opened the door. She looked a lot younger then her age, she was beautiful with long black hair and teal coloured eyes. She was tall about as tall as his shoulders and she was slim, carrying the right curves at the right places. Well trained muscles could be easily seen under her white tank top and blue sweat pants. She had bare feet and a locket hung around her neck.

"Optimus? Optimus Prime?" Bell asked a smile stretching her smooth face.

"Hello again Bell." Optimus said smiling. Bell's smile widened and she stepped aside.

"Come on in. Can I make you anything?" Bell said. Optimus shook his head.

"No thank you. Our holoforms don't eat." he said. Bell slapped her head with her hand and shook her head.

"Sorry, but please come in." Optimus stepped through the threshold and followed Bell through the house to the sitting room in the back. She had been watching a movie, which was paused, and Bell shut the TV off and cleaned out some popcorn that she had, by the looks, thrown at the TV.

"Disagreed with the movie?" Optimus asked eyeing the popcorn near the TV. Bell chuckled and waved at it.

"Lets, just say some of the characters need to lighten up, or just need their butts kicked once in a while." she said. Optimus smiled and sat in the couch that Bell sat in.

"So how's it going with you and the Autobots?" Bell asked leaning in to look at Optimus.

"Everything has been going well." Optimus said shaking his head from side to side.

"I've been watching you guys on the news, you guys have done a lot of things since you guys came." Bell said. Optimus smiled and leaned his elbows on his knees as he leaned forward.

"Earth is our home now, we need to help as much as we can, in any way we can." he said. Bell smiled and she nodded.

"Thank you, you guys are better then any thing in the world." she said. Optimus smiled.

"I wouldn't say that, I think the sunsets are greater." he said. Bell chuckled and shook her head.

"Anyway, why the visit. I mean I love that you came, I missed you a lot, even thou I knew you for a short time, but still I've been here for ten years and you haven't come and visited." Bell said. Optimus' smile faltered he looked down.

"This is more then just a friendly visit." he admitted. Bell smiled softly and folded her legs leaning her elbow on her knee while resting her chin on the palm of her hand.

"So then what can I do for you?" Bell asked. Optimus wrung his hands and looked down.

"Now that Cybertron is gone and we have been accepted by the humans, more Autobots are coming, as well as Decepticons. The Autobot Council is coming to stay with us at the NEST base and they want to strengthen our peace treaty with the humans." Optimus began.

"And you need me because?" Bell asked not quite seeing the picture yet.

"You know human brain better then any of us Autobots." Optimus said.

"I'm a doctor for rebellious teens." said Bell. Optimus nodded.

"I know, but you still had studied the human thinking, since you are a human yourself."

"Yes I am a human, but it doesn't mean that I understand the mind of politicians, and government people."

"But I know you learn fast and hard. If you can do it, will you do it? My people and I really love this planet, and we would love to continue calling this planet home, will you help us?" Bell stared at Optimus for a moment and the thread her fingers through her hair. Then her teal eyes met with Optimus' and she smiled.

"I'd love to help."

**Betty's Dairy Bar Tranquility**

Suzan stepped into the cool dairy bar as she looked around. There wasn't many people about and there didn't seem to be enough chairs. She stood there for a moment but then decided to just leave. As she turned she nearly ran over a girl that was about the same age as she. The girl was a red headed loosely braided in the back. A red rose tattoo covered her left eye bringing out her aqua blue eyes.

The red headed stopped and looked Suzan up and down, startled to see her there. Another girl was behind her, her twin, but her twin had golden blond hair braided tightly. On her right eye a yellow sun was tattooed bringing out her aqua blue eyes.

"Oh I'm sorry." Suzan said stepping aside. The red headed smiled at Suzan while the other stepped past her sister and went to another set of twins, waiting at a far table near a corner.

"You look lost, can I help you?" the red headed asked. Suzan smiled and shook her head.

"I was just looking for a table, but their full." she said.

"Then why don't you can sit with my sister and friends, I'm sure they won't mind." she said. Suzan glanced at the table where the blond sat herself and was chattering with the twins.

"If they don't mind." Suzan said nodding. The red headed smiled.

"They won't." she said taking Suzan's shoulder. "By the way, I'm Vicky Storm, what's yours?"

"Suzan Nelson." Suzan said.

"Nice to meet you Suzan." Vicky said as they arrived at the table. "Hey you guys, this is Suzan Nelson, she's joining us for today." the three other girls smiled either nodding or waving their hands.

"Suzan this is my twin sister Stacy, and these are the Graham twins, Hannah and Hailey." introduced Vicky. Suzan waved and sat next to the red twin and Hannah. Hannah had long black hair with a red strip running down the right side of her head. Next to her sea blue eyes was a black flame shaped tattoo on the side of her right eye. Her sister Hailey was the same, except that she had and blue strip running down the left side of her head. On the corer of her left eye there was a black wave.

"I've never seen you before, different school?" Hannah asked smiling warmly. Suzan smiled nervously and shook her head.

"I'm going to Tranquility High this fall, but I just moved here yesterday from New York." Suzan said.

"Like New York city?" Stacy asked. Suzan smiling softly and the four girls beamed.

"Suzan, you got any friends?" Vicky asked. Suzan blinked and shook her head.

"Not yet." she said. The four girl's smiled so big, Suzan wondered if they're faces would split in half.

"Well then, why don't we become your new friends. We had a friend who had to move away, and we're board not having a fifth person to talk to." said Stacy crossing her arms over her chest. Suzan thought for a moment and then nodded.

"Sure, why not?" She said. The four girls beamed and Stacy got.

"The usual?" she asked. The other three girls nodded and Stacy looked at Suzan.

"What would you like?" she asked. Suzan looked up at the board above the man behind the counter and then sighed.

"How about the Bumble shake?" she asked.

**Outside the Betty's Dairy Bar Tranquility**

Bumblebee sighed as he climbed out of his Camero walking towards his comrades, who were laughing as they headed towards the dairy bar. Hot Shot and his twin brother Hot Rod, walked with the Lamborghini twins into the dairy bar. It was too early to go into a real bar, but even so they decided that they head to something different for the week.

Inside, it was cool with the air-conditioned and nearly all the tables were full. Suddenly Sunstreaker got an email from Sideswipe and he opened it, to have a list of drinks that everyone would like. He sighed and headed towards the counter. At the counter he stood next to a girl waiting for the man behind the counter to finish writing down her order, and then he took his. Sunny glanced at the girl next to him and took her appearance.

"Hey there, you live around here?" Sunny asked smiling charmingly at the girl. The girl turned to him a smile dancing on her lips as she took him in. He was tall with blond hair combed back in an almost neat style, his electric blue eyes looked back at her. He wore a long-sleeved button up shirt over a white woman beater. Muscles were easily seen under his white woman beater and his tanned skin shone brightly under the lights of the dairy bar. He also wore dark jeans and black combat boots. A single gold earring looped around one earlobe.

"Lived here since I was born." the girl said leaning her hip against the counter.

"And how long has that been?" Sunny asked leaning his elbow on the counter.

"Eighteen years." the girl said blinking slowly her aqua blue eyes shining with the same mischief as Sunny and his brother always held when flirting with a human girl.

"I'm Sunstreaker, what's yours?" Sunstreaker said.

"Stacy." she said. "You've got an interesting name." Sunny smiled and lifted his head to the side, so that the Autobot symbol tattooed on his neck was easily seen. Stacy's eyebrows lifted as she took in the red symbol smiling.

"Why would the Autobots be doing in a place like this?" Stacy asked.

"To find lovely ladies like yourself." he said.

"Well other ladies wouldn't call me a lady." Stacy said paying for her drinks as the bartender laid the drinks in front of her.

"Well I wouldn't say that. I don't care what the other ladies say, I'm more interested in what I think, and I see a beautiful lady in front of me." Sunny said after he gave the bartender the list of drinks.

"You don't know me." Stacy said lifting a brow at him.

"I know your eighteen, you lived here since you were born, and you have a twin sister." Sunny said. Stacy stood when she heard about her sister.

"How did you know?" she asked.

"Because she's sitting with your friends right over there." he pointed out her sister, which was right next to his friends table. Stacy crossed her arms and smirked.

"So you're a twin too." she said. Sunny smiled.

**Tranquility Dance Studio**

Lydia lifted her hands high and the swept them past her sides gracefully as the gradually slowing ending of the song rang through the large brightly light room. Her right leg went up and her feet lifted until she was barely on the tips of her toes before landing gracefully flat on her feet again.

Suddenly loud banging music made Lydia jump and she lost her balance and fell hitting her butt hard on the padded floor. She scowled as she got up and switched the finishing music off and moved towards the door. The loud music was coming from the larger dancing room, where classes went on from the basics to the intermediate. Normally there wasn't loud music at that time, but it was still a hip hop dance and for some reason, Lydia didn't think this was the proper music for hip hop.

As the teen slid the doors open to see a slim muscular body twirl on the floor like a top and then flipped landing gracefully on the wooden floor gaining applause from the audience of preteens. Lydia leaned on the door frame watching as the man danced collecting shouts from his audience, except from her. Lydia had to admit, he was good, but still, he was too old to be a student, he was too skilled to be any student from another class, and Lydia had never seen him before.

The reason soon presented its self as the man stood on his hands allowing his black women beater shirt of fall down to not just reveal a well toned muscular body, that made Lydia blush, but also the familiar red symbol of the Autobots. The music ended and the Autobot bowed to his cheering crowd.

"Wonderful Jazz, that was absolutely fascinating." said the teacher clapping her hands. Lydia glanced at her and then back at the Autobot.

"Ah it looks like you drew out our best dancer." Lydia jumped as another teacher came up behind her. Everyone looked at Lydia, who was scowling at the chuckling teacher. Lydia just rolled her eyes and left heading back to her practice room.

"Where are you going Lydia?" the first teacher asked. Lydia continued to walk not looking back.

"I have a dance coming up, I'm practicing, and I wouldn't like to be interrupted thank you very much." she said and closed the door to her practice room. The Autobot Jazz looked after her, brow lifted.

"Something I did?" he asked as classical music began.

"No she's dedicated to her dancing, too much thou." the teacher said.


End file.
